


Body Heat

by Chrysanthos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-breakup, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: A year. Felix had left Sylvain behind for a year. Sylvain had probably tried to get in contact, but Felix had surgically removed Sylvain from his life. Yet, even now, Sylvain's sheer memory was enough to nearly drive him wild.--A fic about Felix and thinking about his ex.





	Body Heat

The bus slowed to a running stop, and Felix looked with mild interest towards the doors.

He froze. The shock of orange hair had paralyzed him temporarily.

He relaxed, however, when he realized it was just some girl excitedly humming as she stumbled into a seat.

Felix shook his head (unnoticable by the rumble of the bus) and turned to look out the window to his left. Even so, that sight of brightly-colored hair had reminded him of... Him.

Or did it? Felix tried to recall Sylvain's voice. Of course, he could picture the man perfectly in his mind's eye - they had dated for a solid five years. The memory of their break up a year ago had become refreshed from the girl's hair.

Yet, even so, Felix couldn't remember Sylvain's voice. Felix, not one to do things by half, had entirely incised Sylvain from his life after the breakup, deleting his number and blocking him on all social media.

Sure, Ingrid and Dimitri tried to get them to talk sometimes, but even after their childhood growing up together, they had largely underestimated how stubborn Felix could be.

The bus rumbled down the street before turning a corner much too sharply to possibly be legal in the city of Arianrhod.

Felix stared out the window, catching his stony expression in his reflection. Sylvain had once said he had "resting bitch face", and Felix had lightly punched Sylvain and said he had a regular face, Sylvain just had an annoyingly smiley one.

Felix didn't want to remember the two hours that happened after that. He cleared his mind of the memory and looked out the window.

It was the turning point of autumn, so light snow had already fallen on some shop awnings. Felix was reminded of the time that Sylvain had roped him into making something called "maple ice" with one of Ingrid's friends, Ashe. They had gathered a bunch of snow, poured straight maple syrup into grooves in the snow pile, then let it freeze overnight. Felix wasn't too keen on it, considering he didn't like sweets, but when Sylvain had licked Felix's fingertips when Ashe wasn't looking-

Felix softly grunted as he banished the memory. His fingertips were burning with the memory of Sylvain's body heat, and Felix was quick to find something else to interest him.

But everything in the shop windows reminded Felix of Sylvain. In one curio shop was a porcelain cat, similar to the one Sylvain had bought Felix on their third anniversary (Sylvain had accidentally knocked it over nearly four days later). The flowers being tended to by a surprisingly tall man with short white hair reminded Felix of his twentieth birthday, when Sylvain had dodged Felix all day just to present him with an inordinate amount of azure gladioli (Felix had punched Sylvain in the gut for dodging his texts all day). Hell, even the neat little cafe where the orange-haired girl eventually got off at to meet with an even smaller girl with pure white hair just brought Felix back to that disastrous double date with Sylvain, Ashe, and a guy named Cyril.

Felix shot down each and every memory as they resurfaced. Even so, Felix couldn't help but remember that promise they had made as kids. They would grow old, and would die together. Back then, when Felix was five and Sylvain seven, he had thought that that would be the future. That's all the shows talked about, anyways: childhood promises, unbreakable even by the sharpest sword.

But what Sylvain had done was stronger than a sword.

At once, the luster behind the memories vanished, and Felix felt slightly ill (it may have been exacerbated by the wild driving of the bus driver - at least his stop was close). He wouldn't even try to remember what Sylvain had done, but it was enough. Maybe, deep down, during the relationship, Felix had known that Sylvain would do it. But had Sylvain thought himself capable?

Felix stood up and shakily made his way to the front of the bus to wait for his stop.

Not for the first time since this bus ride began, he began to wish he had forgotten Sylvain.

But it was hard to forget Sylvain. His hair, soft and effortless, yet smelling so much like green apple. His eyes, kind yet alluring, with a hidden depth behind them that drove Felix insane trying to figure out. His lips, soft and always tasting vaguely like spice.

The heat of Sylvain's hands, trailing all over Felix's skin as he-

Felix gave a curt nod to the bus driver and got off the bus. Making a quick right, he began to walk home.

A year. Felix had left Sylvain behind for a year. Sylvain had probably tried to get in contact, but Felix had surgically removed Sylvain from his life. Yet, even now, Sylvain's sheer memory was enough to nearly drive him wild.

Sylvain drove him crazy, in good and bad ways. He was flighty, dodgy, and entirely too reckless. Even so, he was surprisingly intelligent, charming, and witty enough to keep Felix on his toes. Felix liked excitement, but he also liked keeping his hair.

After all this time, Felix felt like he missed Sylvain. But life with Sylvain was over. He had probably moved on to someone else by now, and one day, Felix would probably move on. _The first breakup is always the hardest_, Ingrid had told him with a sad, knowing smile on her lips.

And, walking into the nearly empty house (the only other inhabitant being Felix's cat, Zoltan), the half-decades' worth memories of someone else's body heat draped over him like an old coat, Felix couldn't agree with Ingrid more.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the nature of my other Fire Emblem fics, you probably thought this would be comedy hiding under light angst. No. No, I am playing this whole thing straight. My inspiration was that I have Kimi no Taion on loop.


End file.
